A portion of the disclosure of this patent document and its figures contain material subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and, in particular, to apparatus, systems, and methods for adjusting the position of a hanging aerial terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional aerial terminals are terminals mounted at an elevated position for distributing communication signals from one or more routing cables to customers via drop wires. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccommunications signalsxe2x80x9d includes telephony, video, cable, and any other electromagnetic signals including broadband signals and interactive signals that can be carried over a communications cable. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9crouting cablesxe2x80x9d includes cables that are routed from a central office or other location (e.g., a crossbox) to a wire center or a turf that is within a local geographical area of a called telephone number. Typically, a routing cable includes multiple cables bundled together into one cable and surrounded by a protective sheath so that the resulting routing cable may be easily and securely routed over long distances. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdrop wiresxe2x80x9d includes wires that are connected with a customer""s premises, such as twisted-pair drop, F-drops, C rural drops, coaxial cable, Category 3, 5, and 7 cables, and/or other wires routed from aerial terminals. These drop wires may be connected directly with a communications device, such as a telephone, or more typically, the drop wires may be coupled with other wires integral with the customer""s premise to eventually connect with the customer""s communications device.
A common technique for connecting routing cables and drop wires is by terminating the routing cable and splicing it with the drop wire in a hanging aerial terminal or other appropriate telecommunications closure. As used herein, the term hanging aerial terminal includes hanging or suspended terminals, closures, enclosures, housings, and other devices used to house routing cables and/or drop wires. Hanging aerial terminals may be polygon or non-polygon shaped and constructed of any appropriate material, such as, for example, metal, polymer, plastic, ceramic, glass, crystal, and/or combinations thereof. The routing cable is separated at one of the ends into individual routing wires, and an end of a routing wire is mated in the terminal on a terminal block with an end of the drop wire. Each drop wire is usually mounted in a passageway (e.g., a bore, channel, groove, or any other similar structure) formed through the terminal. The drop wire is further routed out of the passageway and then to the location (e.g., customer""s home or business located at an address) associated with the called telephone number.
Conventional hanging aerial terminals include a support member that is securely mounted, or otherwise securely attached, to the routing cable, a support wire, and/or combinations thereof. Unfortunately, these conventional hanging aerial terminals do not provide optimal access to the interior components disposed within. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,426 discloses a rectangular-shaped, hanging aerial terminal having a front cover that provides access to interior components when removed. The hanging aerial terminal is suspended from a routing cable and a support wire by ties. These ties pass through brackets attached to the aerial terminal housing and securely position the hanging aerial terminal. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,135 discloses a hanging aerial terminal having a lid along an outer wall. The lid, when open, provides access to the interior components. The hanging aerial terminal is suspended from a support cable by means of a pair of support members attached to the aerial terminal housing. These arrangements do not effectively allow an individual, such as a telephone technician, repairperson, and installer, to optimally gain access to the interior components of the hanging aerial terminal when the technician is positioned at an alternate location from the front cover or lid. For example, if there is a fence or other obstacle blocking a ground area relative to the cover side of the hanging aerial terminal, then the technician must position a ladder or other elevating device on a ground area of a non-cover side and bend around a back portion of the terminal in order to gain access through the opened cover or lid. Further, the individual does not have a great deal of room to work and frequently uses one hand to assist in securing a fixed position above the ground, thus making it more difficult for the individual to gain access to the terminal, including internal components, when positioned towards the non-cover side of the terminal.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to have an adjustable hanging aerial terminal that provides many features of conventional hanging aerial terminals while providing an individual, such as a technician, with greater access to the terminal and more useable work space.
This invention addresses the above-described and other needs by providing an apparatus, systems, and methods for adjusting the position of a hanging aerial terminal. This invention includes telecommunications aerial terminals, support systems, and methods having means to rotationally adjust positions or means to adjust positions in a cantilever fashion in order to provide an individual with greater access to the terminal and more usable work space. Further, this invention includes a locking device having means to securely position the aerial terminal at a selected location.
In a first embodiment, this invention includes a hanging aerial terminal having a means for fastening the terminal to at least one adjustable joint such that the terminal can rotate or otherwise move about the adjustable joint. In a second embodiment, this invention includes a hanging aerial terminal having a means to adjust positions in a cantilever fashion, such as, for example, by attaching the hanging aerial terminal to a lower arm of a hanging aerial terminal suspension system that allows the lower arm to move in a cantilever fashion in relation to an upper arm of the hanging aerial terminal suspension system. In other embodiments, this invention includes a kit-of-parts for a hanging aerial suspension system capable of being assembled with conventional hanging aerial terminals such that the resulting apparatus provides the hanging aerial terminals as described in the above first and second embodiments. Still further, this invention provides several methods of adjusting the positions of the hanging aerial terminals described in the above embodiments.